Ma Main, Mon Coeur, et Mon Amour
by Christine de Nuit
Summary: EC One Shot. Christine makes her choice.


**I honestly don't know where this came from. I have never written anything like it. I opened a word document at midnight and just started typing. I have never written anything R-rated before, and am not entirely sure how this will be received. Please leave a review, constructive comments are most appreciated!**

"Make your choice!"

Christine's eyes were wide and horror-struck as she flickered her gaze between the two men in front of her. One was tied up with a noose around his neck; the other, pulling tighter and tighter on the rope. She didn't know what to do.

Raoul, sweet Raoul, represented safety to her. He had been a part of her childhood and it was a comfort at times to have her with him. He was a knight in shining armour, risking his life to lead her away from the darkness that haunted her. To him, she was his princess. He could provide her with everything she ever desired. She would live a wonderful life with him, though it would be devoid of her one love; music.

Her Angel was completely opposite. While she knew he would never intentionally hurt her, he most definitely held a large power over her. His very soul oozed of passion and seduction, and she now realized the emotions he stirred in her. He made her feel alive and passionate. His music created these feelings as well. He had saved her at an early age and given her the gift of music. He made her soul soar, her song take flight. How could she exist without him?

The intensity of the moment was a little overbearing and she closed her eyes, trying to think of a solution to this problem. She opened them again, completely exasperated.

Her eyes locked with those of her angel's, and she immediately realized what she must do. Walking forward she began to sing softly.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_What kind of life have you known?_

_God give me courage to show you_

_You are not alone!"_

Grasping both perfect and ruined sides of his face, she brought down his lips to her own.

He stood frozen to the spot, never having been graced with the gift of a kiss. The music in her mind burst into a crescendo as she brushed her tongue against his, trying to convey the emotions of her heart.

She pulled back and peered into his eyes, trying to read them. He looked incredulously at her, wondering how she could bear to be doing this.

She reached up and met his lips again, finding she could not stop. She was addicted to him. Her mind screamed for more and she could do nothing but follow those primal insticts soaring through her veins.

A splash of water behind him brought her back down to Earth. Avoiding her Angel's eyes, she turned to face Raoul. Had he not been tied up, he most certainly would have rushed forward to pull her away from him.

She flashed an apologetic look, knowing his heart must be breaking.

"Christine?" he asked softly, not understanding what she was doing this for.

"I'm sorry, Raoul," she replied, looking away.

"Christine, he's a monster! Please, do not do this for me! I would rather die than have you stay with this fiend! He is the very spawn of the devil himself! Do not subject yourself to this life for me!"

Christine looked up sharply. "No, Raoul. He is no monster. He is a man. A beautiful man with a beautiful soul who loves me. He can provide me with everything I need. I belong to him only."

Raoul shook his head. "What the hell are you talking about? I can provide you with every comfort and trinket that you take a fancy to! He can't provide you with anything in this cave below the Opera House. That is the most preposterous idea! You do not belong to him, you belong to-"

"You?" Christine snorted. "I have never belonged to you. I realize now I am just an object to you. A trophy wife to display on your arm in front of high society. We were childhood sweethearts, Raoul. That was in the past. This is no longer childhood, and I am certainly not yours."

She turned. "I choose you, Angel. I will stay with you and become your living bride. I only ask that you do not kill him. While I do not love him, we were friends as children and I respect that. I do not want to see him harmed."

The Phantom nodded, his face stony. Inside, however, he was overcome with shock and joy. He felt he would explode at any moment. He walked to where the Vicomte was tied.

"I will do as she says. You will not come to any harm unless you disobey this order. You are never to return here, and you are never to approach or communicate with Christine again."

He quickly untied the ropes and pushed the Vicomte through a hidden door in the bars before locking it.

Raoul turned around and pulled on them. "You monster! She will never be yours! Even if she stays with you, she is only doing it to save me! She doesn't love you and she never will!"

The Phantom glared darts at him. "Leave now before I am forced to go back on my word."

The Vicomte turned and disappeared into the darkness. Christine walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for sparing him," she said quietly.

"Christine, you don't have to do this. I will let you go if you so desire it," he answered, without turning.

She moved in front of him and looked into his eyes. "No, Angel. I'm staying because I want to. I realized what I was too stupid to realize before. Since the first night you brought me down here I have been overcome with emotions. I was too naive to decipher these emotions thoroughly and took them to be fear. For you do instill a slight degree of fear in me; after all, you are the Phantom of the Opera. But it's more than that, I realize that now. You fill me with reverence, inspiration, passion, and love. I love you, Angel."

Tears escaped from his eyes. "Do you mean that, Christine? What about my face? I'm a monster, I don't deserve you. You rival Aphrodite herself in beauty. You don't belong with a gargoyle like me."

"No! You are wrong! You are not a monster, nor a gargoyle. You are a man. A handsome, mysterious, powerful, seductive, and intelligent man. And I will not start out our engagement with you implying otherwise!" she yelled.

He looked at her like she was speaking Chinese.

She suddenly became shy as she realized she knew nothing about him other than music. Not even his name.

"Strong words from a woman who can't hide her blush," he commented, crawling behind an emotional mask.

"Angel-"

"I am no angel, Christine," he said, self-loathing evident in his voice.

"Then what am I to call my husband-to-be?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment.

"Madame Giry once called me Erik," he replied calmly.

"Erik," she said, sending shivers up his spine.

He took her arm gently. "Christine, my dear, we must get you out of these wet clothes before you become ill."

She stood still. "But Erik, we need to get married first. You promised yourself to me, and I am not changing out of this wedding dress until there is a ring on this finger," she said.

Erik stood shocked for the third time that night. "You still want to marry me?" he asked hesitantly.

She smiled, her eyes full of love and adoration. "Of course. I love you."

"Christine, the Vicomte was right; I can't provide you with a quarter of what he has."

She frowned. "I don't care. We will have our music and that will be enough for me. Perhaps I can journey to the surface and continue my singing on stage. I daresay tonight's performance will be a memorable one," she added with a twinkle in her eye. "So are we standing here all night or what?" she asked impatiently.

Erik's legs began to move of their own accord, leading them safely to the shore of their haven. Voices echoed in the distance and Erik turned his head sharply.

"Christine, the mob is coming! They will be searching for us on the streets. We can take the rear exit out of here, and that will lead us to a small house outside the city. There is a church close to the house; perhaps we can persuade the priest there to perform a small marriage ceremony. By the time we return they will have left, hopefully without destroying anything."

Christine's eyes widened at the oncoming sounds. "Sounds lovely, Erik. Let's go."

He retrieved a black mask and placed it firmly on his face before leading her carefully to what appeared to be a mirror covered with a drapery. Upon lifting the heavy curtain, a dark tunnel was revealed. They began to move swiftly down it, careful not to make any noise and draw attention to themselves.

"Erik, what if they discover the tunnel and follow us?" Christine asked fearfully.

Erik squeezed her hand gently. "It is very unlikely that they will be able to follow us all the way to the cottage, even if they do find this tunnel. Here is where the tunnel splits," he said, as they came to a halt. "It is not a visible split, and unless you know where it is, you will continue on that way and come to a dead end. The men of that mob are not nearly intelligent enough to think of this, so I can safely say that we shan't be found."

Christine nodded in the dark, satisfied with this answer.

They walked through the second tunnel. After a few minutes they came to a dead end. Erik felt around on the ceiling before finding a trap door. He pushed the door up and helped Christine through. Christine looked around as he pulled himself through.

"Whose cottage is this?" She was curious.

Erik shut the door and covered it with a rug. "Mine," he replied.

"You own a cottage? I thought you just lived in your lair," she said, startled.

Erik moved towards the door. "Yes, I spend most of my time there, finding little appeal in the society above ground. However after your little episode on the roof with the Vicomte the night of _Il Muto_, I purchased this cottage and have spent my time composing. I finished _Don Juan_ here," he said as he led her out the front door.

"You were there that night?" she asked, completely shocked and embarrassed.

He nodded, not wanting to bring up what was exchanged between the Vicomte and his fiance.

Christine started to cry. "Oh, Erik! I'm so sorry! I was such a naive and stupid fool. I did not mean anything I said that night. I never really loved Raoul. I just said that because I was scared. You had just killed an innocent man and I was frightened of what would happen next. Raoul conveniently took advantage of that, coming to my rescue as a potential safety. Can you ever forgive me?"

Erik stood still by a tree. "Christine, I have already forgiven you. However, I need you to know there was a reason for Buquet's death that night. You see, I had recently caught him taking advantage of several of the ballet rats. Once you gained entrance to the spotlight, he set his sights on you. He would try and peek in on your dressing room while you were changing and was always lurking the hallways. I did it not only to get my message across to those stupid managers and that toad Carlotta, but to save you as well," he said quietly.

Christine stood in awe. "Oh, Erik. I have greatly misjudged you. You saved me from a great evil. You are my hero," she said sweetly. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He ran a hand through her curls. "Well, darling, shall we go see if this priest will perform a ceremony for us?"

Christine smiled. "Yes, lead on, good monsieur! I can hardly wait to be Madame...Oh dear. What is your last name?"

Erik thought for a moment. "I remember seeing a letter addressed to my mother once. It read 'Madame Dupont'. Will that suffice?"

She nodded, pulling her arm through his. "That sounds wonderful," she said.

They walked in a content silence for a few minutes before happening upon a small rectory.

"I've been here before!" Christine exclaimed in recognition.

Erik smiled to himself. "You have?" he asked.

She nodded vehemently. "This is where you first called upon me as the Angel of Music sent by my father! Oh Erik, how romantic and sweet of you to bring me here. I remember how frightened I was that day. My father had just passed away and I had been sent to live here with Madame Giry. One day very soon after my arrival Madame brought Meg and myself here to visit her husband's grave. I wandered off to a patch of wild flowers and that is where I heard the most wonderful voice singing softly. You told me you were my Angel of Music and I have believed ever since. That is, until you brought me down to your lair that first night."

He nodded. "Yes, you were so sad and lonely. Madame had commented how none of the other young girls had taken a liking to you except for dear Meg and I knew you were desperate for a friend. Madame had spoken of the Angel of Music and I could not help but take on the role of Angel and protector. I never thought to ask before now; are you angry at my deception?"

She turned and embraced him. "You saved me, dear Erik. I was lost until you found me. You gave me the gift of music an for that I shall be eternally grateful. I admit, I was quite surprised at your being an actual man, but I can't say I was not pleased. For I had always dreamed that you were a man and that we would someday fall in love and be married. And now look, my dream has come true!" She laughed and twirled around in the twilight.

Erik smiled and they continued into the church. They were soon met by an old priest who immediately agreed to perform the ceremony. He recognized the love these two seemed to share, and how special it really was. It had been years since he had seen anything like it. The fact that the groom was a mysterious masked man mattered little.

They stood in front of the priest by the altar.

"Dearly beloved," he began.

Erik winked at Christine, who smiled sweetly. The priest continued on, remarking on how special a love they seemed to share. "And now, the rings,"

Christine's eyes widened as she realized she did not have a ring for Erik. She then realized she should have known better than to doubt, as Erik produced two rings with a knowing smile. She smiled back shyly and relaxed again.

"I, Erik Michel Dupont, take you Christine Antoinette Daae, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Tears threatened to spill down Christine's cheeks as she smiled lovingly at him. Placing the ring on his left ring finger, for Erik did not care for traditions and preferred a ring, she repeated the vows.

"I, Christine Antoinette Daae, take you Erik Michel Dupont to be my lawfully wedded husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Now the tears did fall and Erik brushed them away gently with his thumbs.

The priest said a few more lines before smiling widely.

"By the power invested in me by the Lord, our God, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your bride."

He applauded as Erik pressed a chaste kiss to Christine's lips. However the promise of later lingered in the air, and Christine smiled, knowing what was to come.

"Congratulations, my children. May you live a long and blessed life together," the old priest said.

"Thank you, Father," Christine replied graciously, moving to embrace the old man. Erik shook his hand and they made small talk before taking their leave.

As they walked back to the cottage, Erik stopped to give Christine a preview of the night's performance. She moaned, delighted as he entwined his tongue with hers. When she felt she could take it no more, she pulled back smiling. He gave her his arm and they walked a few yards before he stopped and disappeared behind some trees.

"Erik, what are you doing?"

He reappeared and presented her with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "For you, my bride. Every woman deserves to have a bridal bouquet," he said.

Christine did not believe she could smile any larger. "Oh, Erik. You are such a sweet and caring man. Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his good cheek.

The returned arm in arm to the cottage and made their way successfully back to the covered mirror frame.

"Do you think they're gone?" she asked.

He listened for a moment. "Yes, it is silent. I believe we are safe. However, I want to be sure. You stay here and I will go inspect the situation."

He pressed another kiss to her lips before disappearing behind the heavy curtain.

A few moments later, the curtain was pulled away, revealing the soft candlelight that filled the caverns below the Opera House. Erik helped her out of the tunnel. "We are safe, my love, and everything seems to be in perfect condition."

Christine smiled. "How lucky; I'm glad."

His eyes turned a darker green as he led her to the room with the swan bed. The look on his face excited her, though as she realized what was about to happen, she couldn't help but blush. She was still innocent in every way, having only heard what happened between man and woman from the ballet rats in the dormitories.

"And what do I have here?" Erik asked. "My very own blushing bride?"

She turned her face away as the blood rushing to her cheeks increased.

"My love, are you ready for this? Though I have waited for this night, I will not force you," he said gently.

She turned and met his eyes. "No, it is your right as my husband," she said. "And I want this, too. I am just nervous."

He nodded. "I do not pretend to have experience with this, my love. This shall be my first time as well, although I have read extensively of the anatomy of women and what occurs during this...activity. I will not hurt you, Christine. Do you trust me?"

She leaned into his embrace. "Yes, I trust you," she whispered.

He pulled her chin up and met her lips in a soft kiss. The kiss intensified and Christine noticed a wonderful heat spread throughout her body.

Erik broke away from her lips to press heated kisses down her jawline and neck, nuzzling her pulse point. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue darted from his mouth.

She began to swiftly unbutton his shirt, needing to feel the expanse of his broad chest firsthand. He shrugged it off and continued making use of his deft tongue.

He also began to make use of his hands, unbuttoning the tiny buttons in the back of the wedding gown he had designed for her. When he finished he pulled back, tugging it down her body. She stepped out of the dress, and he turned her to untie her corset strings. As the structure became looser and looser, he pressed kisses down her smooth back, sending shivers throughout her body.

After agonizingly slow movements, he pulled the whalebone trap off and threw it to the ground. She stood shyly in her almost-see through chemise.

Moving slowly in wonderment, Erik pulled the garment up torso. He removed it, as well as her stockings and pantalets. He laid her down on the soft bed and sat up to admire her.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her skin was a creamy ivory and her smooth cheeks were flushed with a tint of pink. Her breasts were the perfect size and he couldn't help but stare. His eyes traveled down her belly to her secret area before raking over her shapely thighs and dancer's legs. Her dark curls hung loosely to the swell of her breasts and he could not believe the sight in front of him. She was absolutely perfect and he could not wait to explore the angel lying in front of him with open adoration dancing in her chocolate orbs.

She reached for him, and he moved willingly into her embrace. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss and she moaned sweetly as Erik pushed his tongue into her mouth. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard, quickly taking precedence over his music.

They shifted and Christine felt his desire for her burning into her lower abdomen. That one touch set her nerves ablaze and she was suddenly quite frightened.

She pulled away from their kiss and Erik recognized the look in her eyes and realized what had caused it.

Slowly he unbuttoned his trousers, kicking them to the floor to join her discarded garments. He gently took her hand and wrapped it around his length.

_"Christine,"_ he said huskily.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight and feel of him. She had no other experience to be able to compare, but she was quite certain that he was very large. How would he fit? Her mind spun.

"Touch me, Christine," he said as he showed her how to stroke him. She complied, moving up and down his shaft quickly for a few moments before it became too much for him.

He gently took her hand and kissed it. "You must stop now, or I fear I shall never make it," he said softly.

She looked at him with glazed eyes before reaching up to kiss him. Electricity coursed through her as they kissed. Christine was on a high; she had never felt anything quite as intense as this.

Breaking their kiss, Erik positioned himself on top of her. "Christine, I'm sorry but it usually hurts for a woman the first time," he said. "I'll try to do it so it is not that bad. I wish to bring you much pleasure tonight."

She nodded. "I know, my love. I need you, Erik. Please, make love to me," she said breathlessly into his ear.

That was all he needed to hear. He moved forward, quickly breaking through her innocence. He figured doing it fast would get it over with sooner and would not be as painful as agonizingly slow movements.

Christine cried out and Erik stilled, kissing away the tears that slipped down her cheeks. His body screamed to move, but he kept still, waiting for her sign to go ahead.

After a few moments the pain began to lift and Christine felt the most intense feeling of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his hips and nodded for him to begin moving.

Bringing his lips down for a kiss, he moved out and in again, quickly speeding up the pace. They cried out in unison at the feelings being stirred inside them.

Christine began meeting his hips with hers, and the feelings became more intense. Sheheard Erik's namebeing screamed into the night air and soon realized it was her own voice.Christine could feel herself approaching something and by the look of Erik's face, he was as well.

He pumped in and out of her with fast strokes, unbelieving at the feeling of being inside her. He had dreamt many nights about this, even bringing himself to completion with his hand. None of that even compared to the reality of her body coursing around his.

After rocking a few more times Christine suddenly cried out, waves of ecstasy coursed throughout her entire body. Erik smothered her lips with his own as he himself reached completion. Her body accepting his seed was the most amazing thing he had ever felt and he knew he would never forget this moment.

He collapsed on top of her and they laid still for a moment, catching their breath. Erik soon rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms.

He kissed her gently, conveying his love and gratitude for all that she had done. Loving and accepting him. He could hardly believe what had transpired the last few hours, and looked forward to the life ahead. For surely it would be magnificent.

Christine pulled back, smiling at him, her eyes completely glazed over. "I love you Erik. Thank you," she said softly.

Erik kissed her cheek. "No, thank you, my love. You have made me a man. I am forever grateful to you. I love you with all of my heart."

She nuzzled into his neck and they soon fell into a peaceful slumber, happy at last in the arms of the one they loved.


End file.
